


Touch Like Fire (Loki x Reader)

by SilentWanderlust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Suggestive Themes, stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWanderlust/pseuds/SilentWanderlust
Summary: Loki reveals a close guarded secret in a moment of intimacy.





	Touch Like Fire (Loki x Reader)

Loki’s tongue tasted sweet as he pressed himself into you, kissing you hard enough to slow your breath and accelerate the beat of your heart. His coat fell from one shoulder, hanging limp at his side as she clutched your waist, digging his nails into the airy fabric of your sleep shirt. You caught your hands in his hair, gripping his scalp as you heaved yourself up on your toes to pull Loki closer. 

The tang of his kiss stung your jaw and the soft skin of your neck as he kissed down to your collarbone. Shuttering, cold air caught your skin as he tore a hole at the crew neck, opening your shoulder up to him. Lips falling open, you threw your arms around his neck in a desperate embrace. Loki responded in kind, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Your touch is like fire,” You mumbled into his neck, running your nose over the goose pimples freckling his skin. “I want to keep going.” The cold leather of his jacket grazed your fingers as you pushed it to the floor.

Loki growled and unlocked his knees, letting you push him towards the bed. He fell back but held himself upright. You slipped between his legs.Towering over him with a cheeky grin, you ran your palms over his hair, digging into the roots to pull his head back to your lips.

“You think you’re in control?” Loki pulled you down and flipped you on your back as you yelped in surprise. Your nightshirt tangled in his silky sheets, pulling it up enough for him to slip his fingers under the fabric to get to your skin.

Your eyes alighted.

“Yes,” You tangled your legs in his, flipping him in return. Loki laughed and held you as you both rolled over.

Pressing your knees into the soft skin behind his elbows, you held him in place, enjoying his willingness to play along. You had no misgivings that he could throw you through the window with a flick of his wrist.

Dropping to his chest, you kissed him, shimmying his shirt up to pull it over his head.

“Wait,” Loki froze, hands flying from your waist like you’d shocked him. The red of the veins in his eyes flared into molten lava before settling back into white. “Wait, I can’t.”

“What’s wrong?” You pressed your forehead into his, feeling an overwhelming chill on his skin, like a hypothermic fever. Fingers shaking, you ran your hands over his cheeks, dragging your thumbs across the dark spots under his eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you’ve done nothing wrong. I just -,” Loki finally touched your again, circling your waist with his arms as he sat up, taking you with him. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he lifted you from the bed like a rag doll. You grabbed his shoulders for support. Loki’s shirt hung from one side, threads stretched from your attention. Feeling the need to do something, anything, you tangled your fingers in the loose fabric like a spider weaving her web.  

“What?” You balked at the faded look in his eyes. Loki disappeared from the moment, lost somewhere you couldn’t find him, in a time before you existed, and a time when you wouldn’t.

“If I hurt you or continue lying to you,” Loki spoke into the air, away from your gaze, “It would be unconscionable.”

“You wouldn’t- intentionally,” You added, acknowledging how truly dangerous Loki could be.

“I have a penchant for taking things too far,” Loki snapped his gaze back to you with a darkness churning under the surface. “I get in over my head and the results are disastrous.”  

“Sex is getting in over your head?” You frowned. “Or is it the intimacy?”

Loki scoffed, looking past your shoulder towards the glistening lights of the New York night. “You misunderstand me.”

“You haven’t exactly been clear,” You pulled his face back towards you. The intensity in the lines of his face caught you like a snare. “But you’re 1000 years old so I don’t think it’s the sex. What’s going on?”

“Look here,” Loki brought a finger between your eyes like you sat in a medical examination room. Brilliant blue dripped from his nail to knuckle. Paint on a canvas, left to spill aimlessly with the force of gravity dragging it down.

Your amazed laugh tangled in your chest. Mouth falling open, you gripped his wrist and twisted his palm as the blue bled across his hands, igniting his veins in the murky blue of the ocean under his skin.

“What are you?” You slipped your fingers in his, gasping at the chilliness emanating from his skin like you sat in the center of a glacier. “You’re not Asgardian?”

“No,” Loki’s brows fell in confusion. Eyes glistening with fascination, you kissed the concern lines in his forehead, elated with this sudden turn of events.  

“So Thor wasn’t lying when he said you were adopted?” You threw your head back when you laughed, pulling Loki forward a step as he held you to himself to stop you tumbling to the floor from his arms. “I thought he was just being ridiculous.”

“Thor being honest doesn’t preclude him being ridiculous,” Loki said cautiously, setting you on the floor as your legs feel at his side. “You’re not repulsed?”

“What reason do I have to be?” You leaned into him, smiling up at Loki. “Is it any weirder than what we already are?”

“I’m a monster,” He dropped his head to whisper into your hair. The sound barely caught your ears. “I’m alien and a monster.”

“You were already an alien,” You closed your eyes against his chest, listening to the erratic beat of his heart against your cheek. “This doesn’t make you  _ more _ of one.”

Loki nodded against your hair, small trestles catching in his cracking lips.

“Is Thor pink?” The last word barely left your lips as Loki shoved you against the wall once more. This kiss was insistent and desperate, a question without words.

“We’ll discuss that later,” Loki bit at your bottom lip. “We have other pressing matters at hand.”   


End file.
